futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (FCS)
This is the official timeline for the Future Collaborative Scenario. Feel free to add whatever you like! Implausible/ASB edits will however be removed. 2020 ]] Politics * Senator 'Bernard "Bernie" Sanders '''of Vermont and running mate former Georgia State Speaker of the House Stacey Abrams win the '2020 presidential election over incumbent Donald J. Trump and Vice President Mike Pence. Sanders becomes the oldest and first Jewish President in American history, while Abrams becomes the first female and Black Vice President. Sanders' victory is attributed to the stock market crash of September 2020. The Democratic Party also takes control of the U.S Senate and holds onto the House in the 2020 Congressional elections. * New Taipei Mayor Eric Chu is elected President of Taiwan, ousting unpopular incumbent Tsai-eng Wen. * A violent attack against Maduro and the ruling government occurs in Caracas, sparking the beginning of the [[Venezuelan Civil War (FCS)|'Venezuelan Civil War']]. * The Torbuk lead government of Libya collapses, leaving large swathes of the nation uncontrolled by any major power. Several new factions appear, while the National Accords government goes on a campaign to unite Libya. * Secretary of State Mike Pompeo announces his resignation from the Trump cabinet, he is swiftly replaced by . Culture * The PlayStation 5 and Xbox Infinite release to the public in late 2020, beginning the 9th Generation of Video Games. * Mario Kart 9 releases for the Nintendo Switch in May. The character Nabbit is added to the Mario Kart series and Pink Gold Peach doesn't appear in the game due to the unpopularity of her character. Nintendo YouTuber Nathaniel Bandy infamously remarks "Thank God that Pink Gold Peach is gone" after it was announced that she wasn't going to appear in the game. 2021 Politics * Bernie Sanders and Stacey Abrams are inaugurated as the 46th President and 49th Vice President respectively. Sanders' first act as president is ending the sale of United States weapons to Saudi Arabia via executive order. * Marijuana is federally legalized in all 50 states after legislation passes Congress and is signed by the President. Culture * Elder Scrolls VI is released on PC, PS5, Xbox Infinite, PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. 2022 Politics * The United States has the longest government shutdown in it's history, occurring for 5 months. * The Brexit Party gain the majority in the 2022 UK general elections and Nigel Farage becomes Prime Minister. * The Democrats hold onto the house and senate elections in the 2022 U.S congressional elections. * Former President Jimmy Carter dies at age 97. His funeral is held in Plains, Georgia and Presidents Bernie Sanders, Donald Trump, Barack Obama, George W. Bush and Bill Clinton all attend. * The Unity Party is formed by moderate democrats and republicans. The party's platform is based on unity and moderate policies. Culture * Black Panther 2 is released in theaters. 2023 Politics * The Medicare-for-all act is approved by congress and signed by President Bernie Sanders. Everyone in the United States is granted Healthcare by this bill. * Washington D.C is admitted as the 51st State of the United States. 2024 Politics * The 2024 U.S presidential election is held on November 5th. Incumbent President Bernie Sanders wins a second term against Republican nominee, United States Senator Tom Cotton from Arkansas and Unity Party nominee, former Governor Larry Hogan from Maryland. 2025 Politics * The Venezuelan Socialist Regime is overthrowed. Social Democrat Juan Guaido is installed as the new President of Venezuela. 2026 Politics * Puerto Rico is admitted as the 52nd State of the United States. 2027 Politics 2028 Politics * The 2028 U.S presidential election is held on November 7th. Republican nominee, Businessman and son of 45th President, Donald Trump Jr. from New York defeats the Democratic nominee, United States Representative Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez from New York and Unity Party nominee, Governor Josh Romney of Utah. This is the first election since 1968 that a third party won electoral votes. 2029 Politics Category:Open To Contributions Category:Scenario: FCS Category:Timeline Category:Timelines Category:Years